Find A Way Chapter 1 My Hard Knocked Up Life
by LillyisNowAnAlpha
Summary: What if Elphaba knew she was pregnant? What if she wasn't in a coma while pregnant? What if she had to give birth in The Mauntery conscious? Here's what she has to say


**Elphaba's P.O.V.**

I remember suffering an unhappy childhood because of my nature green skin, I remember my mother dying and screaming in pain while giving birth to my armless, but perfectly normal color younger sister Nessarose, (or Nessa as I like to call her), I remember my father hating me for my green skin and blaming me for Mama's death and Nessa's disability. (But he know it's his fault, but blames me anyway), I remember father telling Nessa that she'll be the future governor of Munchkinland knowing that I'm the eldest and only the eldest can be the future governor unless something terribly happens to the eldest son/daughter.

All my life I've been nothing but being unloved, unwanted, unappreciated, unaccepted, and an outcast, Nessa being spoiled rotten, getting everything (and I mean everything) she wants, having many friends, and what did I get? Nothing! Because I'm green. I had a bitch for a little sister. I'm a hell lot nicer than Nessa. I manage to get all A's in my classes, whereas she just did nothing and had other students and even the teachers do the work for her and moved on to the next grade.

Even when I attended Shiz University The students even along with an arrogant, rude, mean wealthy blonde girl Galinda Upland of The Upper Uplands rejected me. My father only sent me to the school to look after Nessa. Why?! This is Shiz University not a Day Care Center. She's 16 she's not old enough to attend and besides she's a junior in High School. I'm 18 and I'm already a college student. My Professor Dr. Dillamond a goat and one of the last animals to teach at Shiz told me about the citizens of Oz saying that "Animals should be seen and NOT heard", which really broke my heart and shattered my soul.

Then when things couldn't get any worst a silly, obnoxious, brainless, rich prince boy appears telling everyone that "School is always trying to teach the wrong lessons." and" I've been kicked out of enough of them to know." and the worst one "Stop studying strife and learn to live the unexamined life." Dumb ass! He had long dark hair that reached to his shoulder blade which he kept in a ponytail, deep brown skin with blue diamonds in a row starting from the collar of his neck to the sleeves of his wrists. His name was Fiyero Tigelaar.

Everyone was going to The Oz Dust Ball to worship him and Galinda, but me. Why would I go anyway?! Why would I go and admire a rich dropout and a naive blonde?! I'm not going with anyone! No date! No friend! Except getting bitched at by a disabled sissy sister who's really a 5 year old disguised as a teenager.

But Galinda did a favor for Nessa so in return I told Madame Morrible (or who I call Horrible Morrible) the schools head mistress to let Galinda into the sorcery class or else I'll quit the seminar.

I showed up to The dance anyway, wearing a blue navy frock, dark brown work-boots, black stockings a black pointed hat (which I had no idea that Galinda gave it to me as a joke) and my hair tied into a straight french braid down my back. To make matters worse I was doing terrible dance moves making a fool out of myself.

Galinda felt guilty and joined me, then Fiyero, then Boq (a 5 ft. munchkin who Galinda told him to ask Nessa out) and soon everyone who attend joined in and my green skin didn't matter anymore.

Soon Galinda and I were in our dorm rooms up all night talking to each other. She told me that Fiyero and her are getting married (although he doesn't know yet) and I told Galinda why my father hates me. She eventually decides to help me become popular, which includes knowing what shoes to wear, how to fix my hair, and a full face of makeup.

The next day came and I was hoping that students will treat me better. But that didn't happen. Because something more serious was going on, Dr. Dillamond was arrested, announcing that animals were no longer allowed to teach. His bloodcurdling scream still comes back and haunts me today. A new professor came in to teach the class he had a really young lion cub (an age where he wasn't old enough to leave his mother) was caged in and was terrified. The new professor said that animals will no longer learn how to talk.

As he was about to insert the shot, out of my fury I unleashed my uncontrollable magic sending everyone in the classroom in a frenzy doing freaky dance moves. Fiyero and I took off with the caged cub to the poppy fields.

We were arguing and bickering for 2 minutes until we both heard a roaring sound, at first I thought it was my stomach looking down and placing my hand on it, until Fiyero did a loud whistle shaking his head and pointing to the cage. The cub was completely petrified. Fiyero took him to safety, then I realized he's not silly, obnoxious, or even brainless at all! He was actually pretty sweet. I found out that I really like him, but my best friend Galinda likes him too so I had to remain loyal to her.

I hadn't eaten breakfast that morning so then that's when my stomach started to growl. Luckily I had an apple, banana, and two pairs in my messenger bag. After I ate Horrible Morrible came with an invitation claiming that The Wizard of Oz wishes to meet me.

I gathered my stuff, put them in a suitcase. Dropped out of Shiz and invited Galinda (renaming herself Glinda in honor of Dr. Dillamond) to come with me to The Emerald City to get her mind off Fiyero not noticing her.

I realized that The Wizard is not wonderful at all he tricked me into casting a spell on his monkey servant Chistery to have wings. Then I see a huge cage full of winged monkeys wanting to be free! Turns out it was he The seemingly wonderful Wizard along with Horrible Morrible are behind this. They're the ones not wanting any animal in Oz speaking.

I took matters into my own hands I wanted Glinda to come with me but she couldn't do it she hasn't been close to that much power before. I understood her situations sending her back to Shiz facing things on my own.

Today at the age of 28 I sat on my bed in a Mauntery looking up into the breaking dawn sky. I go up and stood at the window. Will the Gale Force find me? Would they kill me like they did with Fiyero? They couldn't! Could they? I was an innocent woman. Was I? Not only innocent. But. Pregnant. A pregnant witch, with a baby that is currently the size of an olive. Fiyero and I had begun an affair. He told me that he was already married to Sarima with three other children Irij, Manek, and Nor.

I had to leave Kiamo Ko I couldn't give birth alone. So I did what I had to do, I left to the Mauntery I told them what happened and I mentioned my unplanned pregnancy. Unconditionally they believed me and the fact that The Wizard is a fraud. I placed my hands on my flat slim stomach which will grow into a pregnant belly in 9 months "My sweet little child" I whispered "I'm sorry that you'll never know your father. He was taken away by the Gale Force by an evil wizard and killed. I will do everything in my power to keep you safe and happy I promise!" I cried and sobbed knowing that I can't keep that kind of promise. But I made it and I have to keep it.


End file.
